theworldofchimerafandomcom-20200214-history
Historical Timeline
The World of Chimera, an ancestral group of continents, has passed throughout many things ever since it's creation millions of years ago. From the current geopolitical situation to the Demon Era, it has had many rulers and wars. The following is a timeline of the World of Chimera's development. app. 100 MYA until 10,000 BCE see main article: Timeline (100 MYA till 10,000 BCE) *The World of Chimera is formed. *The fertile banks of the River Voli are settled, these early settlers are pioneers in commerce, trade and economics. Temples of the Merchant God, Gaal, spread across the region. 150,000 BCE-10,000 BCE *'About 150,000 BCE:' The Telerin Elves arrive at lands inhabited by Fedeledi *'About 50,000 BCE:' Early Telerin civilization develops in Fedeledland. *'25,503 BCE:' Great havoc breaks up in the city of Eleond when thousands of demons and angels are summoned in order to make a coronation possible. Demons spread throughout the world. The End of Demonic Rule Main article: Demon Liberation *'Around 20,500 BCE:' Murgoth frees itself from demonic rule, becoming the first demon-free nation in the world. Offensives by the demons in order to recuperate the territory are in vain. *'Around 20,000 BCE:' Elven resistance is turned to dust when the angels and demons create a fragile peace in Fedeledland. *'19,000 B.C.E:' Great Flood. Demons destroy a peaceful revolt in the town of Almosr destroying the local dam and killing everyone in the town. Resistance arises in Fedeledland. *'15,742 B.C.E:' Stórrekkr the Great is born in Elmat (Dêleondë ). *'15,722 B.C.E:' First mention of the word Fedeledland in a resistance book. Stórrekkr leads a revolt against the demons. *'15,720 B.CE:' The last governing demons are expulsed from Fedeledland . Stórrekkr is made Emperor. *'Circa 15,700 B.C.E:' The Gaal Cultists, their civilisation having faced millenia of driving the Demons away, is destroyed. Division of Fedeledland *'15,500 B.C.E:' Stórrekkr the Great dies of unclear reasons. The Fedeledlandese throne enters civil war. *'15,000 B.C.E:' The first of the four future pretender kingdoms, Dêleondë, is formed. Expansion is not allowed into the rest of Fedeledland as it is surrounded of warrior tribes. *'Circa 14,000 B.C.E:' The Kingdom of Toopoxia is formed. The Guild of the Invisible Hand shortly thereafter. *'12,276 B.C.E:' Guild of the Invisible Hand takes off much where the Gaal Cult ended, using old maps and trade routes to swiftly overtake the economical power of the Kingdom of Toopoxia. A war swiftly ensues as King Mikhainus the Unwise expells Guild Members. *'12,277 B.C.E:' King Mikhainus commits suicide, his reasons are not made clear, despite their brazen manner upon hearing the news, nobody makes direct accusations against the Invisible Hand. *'12,000 B.C.E:' The Kingdom of Neurialad, second Pretender Kingdom, is formed in the Valley of Neurialad and surrounding areas. *'11,200 BCE:' Foundation of the Republic of Elmar, the third of the Pretender Kingdoms. *'10,000 BCE:' The last of the Pretender Kingdoms, the Duchy of Relam, is established. *'9,999-app.1,000 BCE:' Hundreds if not thousands of alleged unification wars occur. The Birth of Rastynhaven - Under Construction - The Reunification of Fedeledland main article: Unification Campaigns of Fedeledland *'950 BCE': Ersond XXV ascends to power in the Kingdom of Dêleondë. *'900 BCE:' the Unification Campaigns begin between D Category:Chimera Category:Time Periods